


Andy's Home

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [7]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, SOLDIER - Freeform, Soldier Andy, Sweet, Writer Bingo, established Mirandy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy enlists Nigel's help in surprising Miranda at a gala.





	Andy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks to priestlys for her help in making this super insanely sweet. :D  
> For Bingo Card Four: Soldier  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Nigel Kipling.”

Andy grinned as she answered, “Nigel, I need your help.”

The other line was silent for a moment. “Andy, is that you?” he whispered.

She laughed, and heaved her pack more comfortably against her shoulder as she made her way towards the pick-up zone. “You know it.”

“I don’t understand, why are you calling me instead of Miranda?”

“Because I’m home Nigel, and I’m going to surprise Miranda tonight. You in?”

“You’re home? I thought you had a few months left?”

“I’m home. I just finished with the homecoming ceremony. I’m getting into a cab.”

“Oh. Miranda and the girls aren’t going to be very happy they missed the ceremony.”

“Nigel, trust me, it’s fine. They’ll get over it. Besides, this is much better. They don’t have to stand around and wait for me. Now, are you in, or out? Because I need a place to crash until the gala and I can’t go home because Miranda will know.”

“Do you need something to wear?”

“No, I’ll go in my uniform. Thanks for asking though, cause if I wasn’t wearing my uniform, I would definitely have needed you to bring me something, since I’m not going home. Does this mean you’re in? Can I go to your apartment?”

“Alright, Andy. I’m in. I’ll make sure the doorman knows to expect you.”

“Great! Ok, so here’s the plan…”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Andy took a deep breath as she watched from her hidden corner. A few people said their hellos, and Andy smiled and politely asked them not to mention her presence to Miranda, explaining that it was a surprise.

It was almost time, and she could feel her heart racing. She hadn’t seen her wife for sixteen months, and the wait was killing her, now that she was about to surprise Miranda.

Andy saw the signal, and watched as Nigel engaged Miranda and the little posse around her. He made sure Miranda’s back was to Andy, and she hoped he would be able to keep it that way. She just had to make sure not to stare too much as she approached—Miranda somehow always knew when someone was watching her. 

Taking one last deep breath, Andy stepped out from her corner and made her way towards the group. She kept her eyes glued to the back of a man standing beside Miranda, and tried hard not to stare at her wife. She would hate to ruin the surprise because Miranda turned around to see who was staring.

As she drew nearer, Andy could tell that many people were paying attention. They knew who she was, and were curious about what would happen. She was almost there, now just a few steps behind Miranda, and she could hear her wife speaking, “The girls miss her terribly. I hope that we’ll get a chance to speak with her tomorrow. It’s been a few weeks since we’ve had the chance to talk.”

Andy momentarily froze in shock. She caught a small twitch of Nigel’s lip and grinned in response. He’d certainly set her up with the perfect entrance. “I miss them quite terribly, myself, and I hope we get to talk all day tomorrow.”

She watched as Miranda stiffened, clearly not believing what she was hearing. Andy grinned at the eyes that turned towards her, and nodded at the group. “Good evening, gentlemen. Would you mind if I stole my wife away for a moment?”

Andy could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on them. Everyone in the room was watching, holding their collective breath as they waited for Miranda to respond.

She turned her attention back to a stock still Miranda Priestly, and gently pressed one hand to a bare shoulder. “Turn around, darling. I won’t disappear. I’m really here.”

After a long moment, Nigel cleared his throat and pointedly tilted his head in Andy’s direction. “Miranda. Andy’s home.” 

That finally did it. Shaken from her reverie, Miranda began to turn around, her movements slow. Her body twisted around first, her head only following at the last possible second.

“Honey, I’m home,” Andy whispered. She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt, and her eyes filled with tears. She was home, finally. After sixteen long months, she was home.

Miranda’s hands shook as she raised them to cup Andy’s cheeks, her eyes scanning and taking in every inch of Andy’s body, cataloging her, making sure she was really and truly there.

Then she looked into Andy’s eyes, and something inside Andy broke. Tears began to fall in earnest. “I missed you so much, Miranda,” she murmured.

“Oh, Andrea,” Miranda breathed, an air of disbelief still in her voice. “You’re really home.” A few tears slipped down Miranda’s cheeks and she pressed her lips against Andy’s for a kiss, messy from their trembling, but poignant and full of love.

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist, holding her close and kissing her with everything she had.

“Oh, you’re home, you’re home,” Miranda pulled away to whisper. She looked Andy up and down before kissing her again, arms snaking around her wife’s shoulders and holding on tight.

Andy heard the crowded room break into applause, and giggled into the kiss. She pulled back, but kept Miranda in her arms. “How about we go home and surprise Caroline and Cassidy?”

Miranda nodded, offering a genuine and rare public smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

Andy stepped out of the hug and raised her voice to address the onlookers. 

“If you’ll excuse us, we have two adoring children at home who I am desperate to go see. I’m going to take my wife with me, hope that’s alright.” She offered the crowd a sweeping, over dramatic bow and offered Miranda her elbow.

The crowd laughed and cheered them on. Andy nodded thankfully, unable to fight back the grin that spread across her face, as the people around them cleared a path to the exit. When they finally reached the door, she grasped Miranda’s hand tightly with her own, intertwining their fingers. 

As the door of the town car shut behind her, Andy tugged Miranda close, grateful for the privacy the car gave them as she slipped her hands into Miranda’s hair and leaned in for a much more passionate kiss.

She was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
